


Play Date

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Girl [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, M/M, harry blushes easily, harry is in head space the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves being a baby girl to his daddy.</p><p>His daddy needs to go home for two days and the other boys take care of Harry while he's in headspace.</p><p>(third part of a series, you can read the stories in any order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this so I decided to write based on the request of "I think you should do a piece showing how Harry interacts with the other boys." Here ya go mate, enjoy! Oh and requests are always lovely!

“Okay baby, you’re going to have to stay with your uncles while I’m gone, is that fine with you baby girl?” Louis questioned as he filled up his suitcase with papers and clothes. He needed to go to America for two days for an important meeting and Harry was at the point of the month where he would stay in his headspace for days. He looked up to see his little baby with tears in his eyes, “Baby, I’ll let you bring your pretty skirts; you know Uncle Niall loves dressing you up!”

Harry tilted his head to the side, he had tears dropping down his eyes falling onto his pink tutu, “But I want daddy, I love daddy,” he whispered trying to wipe his eyes, “Who will clean me like daddy?” his baby voice asked worried that he would have to wear the same nappy for days. He wouldn’t poop without Louis and he was scared, really scared.

Louis got up and picked up his baby girl, “If anything goes wrong Uncle Liam or Uncle Zayn will call me, if I can’t get on the phone you know Uncle Niall will be happy to help you,” he spoke softly, holding his baby. “Uncle Niall loves you so much and he’s your favourite uncle for a reason baby girl!”

\----------------

Louis helped his baby out of his seat and carried Harry along with his baby’s bag full of everything he needed. Zayn was quick to open the door, the dark-haired boy let in the couple right away, “Don’t need to worry, we’ll keep Harry safe, Liam had to go to Sophia so Niall and I are staying back okay?” he asked with a helpful smile on his face. 

Harry who was currently on his second day of being in headspace gave his special kisses to every inch of his daddy’s face, “I love you so much daddy and bring me back a present- please!” Louis chuckled, kissing back his baby. 

After a few tears coming from baby Harry and a lot of bribing later Louis had left, writing himself a note to buy a couple Barbie’s for his baby girl. He was long gone and was set in his mindset of quickly finishing and coming home.

Harry on the other side was having a lot of fun, “Nini you’re colouring out of the lines, you dummy bummy!” he giggling quickly colouring the flowers in complete different colours, “Done!” he screamed. He sat on his bum and continued giggling until Niall picked him up. 

Zayn smiled kissing Niall’s head, “Who made this masterpiece?” he asked, looking towards a blushing baby, “I think this deserves to go on our fridge!” he exclaimed walking closer to the little baby, tickling Harry on his tummy.

Harry blushed harder, “Am I good colourer, like you Zeezee?” he questioned with a curious face. The two adults nodded and watched as the little boy’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. They were happy he was enjoying himself.

Niall winked at Zayn and whispered a few words saying that they would have to wait until Louis came back to have fun, “Nap time in a few minutes okay bud? But first we have to change your nappy,” he muttered hugging a tired looking baby.

The baby began to blush, “I didn’t peepee yet,” a few seconds later he spoke again, “Never mind Nini.”

Niall started cleaning the little boy’s bottom, whipping him clean. He carried Harry onto the bed Zayn and Niall shared; Zayn came out of the bathroom with wet hair. “How is my favourite little boy doing?”

Harry looked up yawning, “Cuddly me,” his baby voice whispered, Niall awed, cuddling the little baby close to his body, “Uncle Zeezee, cuddly me too.”

The three boys fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Louis was back in London, ringing the doorbell early. He managed to finish up his work faster than usual and took the first flight home; he really wanted to hold his baby. A few moments later two pairs of feet quickly made their way downstairs, opening the door. Harry was in the arms of a very tired looking Zayn. 

The moment the little boy say his daddy he jumped out of Zayn’s arms into his daddy’s, “Daddy, I missed you so much, I love you daddy!” he exclaimed. He pouted after a few seconds of kisses, “No toys?” he was starting to tear up a little.

Louis brought out a few Barbie’s from his bag which made his little baby squeal in happiness, “Now Zeezee and Nini can play with me even more!”

All three adults awed at the adorable sunshine they had in their lives.


End file.
